havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 001 Rune Quill and Anna on the deck
PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok then. PM Attic Ant-Eater: You guys go up to the upper deck. PM Attic Ant-Eater: When you get there, you see that a section of it has been rented out for a party by a Mr. Galreth Valeren. That's off-limits to you with your normal, mid-level tickets. But there are other places you can go to play. PM Quill: Just looking for a lounge or other common area where us folks riding coach can congregate. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Crewmate: "There's some areas down that way. 'Fraid someone's already beaten you to the music playing, though lad." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Crewmate: "More by the bow, as well." PM *** Quill will go to the bow! *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: You head to the bow and you see a bunch of people gathered, looking out at the beautiful blue ocean, glittering under the noonday sun. PM Quill: OH GODS. PM *** Quill covers his eyes. *** PM Quill: This was a mistake. PM Rune: Oh, it's beautiful. PM *** Quill retreats. *** PM *** Rune goes with him, a bit disappointed! *** PM Quill: Sorry. Stupid drow eyes. PM Quill: I was not ready for that. PM *** Quill rubs his eyes. *** PM Rune: Don't you have those dark glasses? PM Quill: I'm wearing them! It's still a bit much. PM Quill: Okay. Okay. I'm ready this time. PM *** Quill goes out again. *** PM Quill: ((He just kind of retreated back inside, I meant.)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((ah, ok)) PM Rune: Oh, all right. PM Rune: Well, you could always wear a hood. I expect you'd get less money that way, though. PM *** Hank on the badge " so at a terrible party as manservant to Alastair Greenleaf." *** PM *** Quill is super squinty, looking at the crowd on the bow. "How'd he convince you of that?" *** PM *** Quill is looking for a place to sit down with his loot. *** PM | Edited 10:58:43 PM Quill: ((LUTE, IPAD)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: You see a lot of, unsurprisingly, people of various forms of elf. High, wood, dark, half-elf, all kinds. PM Attic Ant-Eater: There are a few other races, but most people you see are elven in some capacity. PM *** Rune answers "I suppose a lot of people do sleep with their servants." *** PM *** Quill sits down and takes out his lute, tuning it a bit. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: A small crowd begins to gather around, as you tune. PM *** Quill is going to play a little song, and it goes like this: 18. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: The crowd gets into it. A few drop a copper or silver in front of you. PM *** Quill has put his hat down, of course. *** PM *** Hank whispering over the badge " good way to keep an eye on him, do any of you know anything about an elf named valeran?" *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((Valeren)) PM *** Rune answers: No. *** PM *** Quill answers between songs: Beyond the fact that he reserved the spot I was going to play in, no. *** PM *** Quill plays a few traditional Edoran folk standards before going into his new song, Fall of the Blackbirds. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((On the lute?)) PM *** Quill plays that one on the flute. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok, roll a separate performance check, then. PM Quill: ((27.)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: The song plays and it is a sad, beautiful song. It is better every time you play it. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anna, Rune, this is your first time hearing it and it is beautiful. PM Attic Ant-Eater: ...so beautiful, you barely notice that Quill's begun to float into the air. PM *** Quill , quietly, to the flute: do you have to do that every time? We're on an air ship and I'm not sure how the physics there work. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: As you do that...you sink back down. No one seems to have noticed. PM Quill: ((It's that old question... what happens if you jump on an airplane?)) PM *** Rune gets a bit weepy. *** PM *** Quill bows! *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Applause. PM *** Rune claps too! *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: So many coins! PM Attic Ant-Eater: You make the equivalent of 30 gp in copper and silver. PM Attic Ant-Eater: And some gold. PM Quill: ((Woot!)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: As the cheering is going on...Rune, with your high perception you see another crowd forming further back...and Anomie, in his high-elven form, being dragged away by guards. PM Attic Ant-Eater: The rest of you notice soon after. PM *** Hank over the comms " jams got caught by some guards stealing some pearls." *** PM Quill: That didn't take long.